Producing finished articles that have a high concentration of thermoplastic resin on the surfaces thereof is known in the art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,247 and also described in other U.S. patents, particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,859,524 and 4,716,072. While these references disclose producing articles of thermoplastic resin and fiber reinforcement and further disclose articles that have a resin rich surface which may be a Class A surface, the references nevertheless disclose essentially a batch process for forming the articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,247 discloses forming a composite that can have a Class A surface by forming a fiber free layer of a first thermoplastic resin and juxtaposing with a layer at least a portion of a thermoplastic blank comprising a second thermoplastic resin in a fibrous reinforcing material, heating a blank of the article and then compressing together to form the finished article.